


I wasn’t expecting visitors.

by iwaschosenfortheconstitutionalconvention



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Soft techno in the beginning, Sweaters, but Dream catches him off guard, idk what else ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaschosenfortheconstitutionalconvention/pseuds/iwaschosenfortheconstitutionalconvention
Summary: I don’t even know I just know I’ve been dead for a while
Relationships: Dream&Technoblade
Kudos: 36





	I wasn’t expecting visitors.

Techno’s never been one for.. soft things.

Especially when others are around to see them.

So when Dream stops by while he’s doing his daily relaxation method of sitting in his window in a sweater with a cup of tea, he’s a little startled.

“Oh. Um. Dream. Hello. You’re uh, you’re early.” He says, standing up and wrapping his robe around himself, red cloth and white fur enveloping him as he pretends nothing happened.

“Are you chilling? Were you chilling?” Dream asks, and Techno can hear the smirk behind that sarcastic white mask. “In your big, floofy sweater? Aww, widdle baby Techie, all snuggawy-wuggawy- AUGH-” Dream yelps as Techno clamps a hand over his mouth.

“This didn’t happen.”

“Why not?” Dream pulls his hand away. “Are you too strong to have a soft side or something?”

“For someone of your brain cell count, I’m surprised how quickly you got that.” Techno passively insults.

“My brain cell count? How many ‘Technoblade 1000iq moments’ compilations are there?”

“Like five.”

“And how many ‘Dream 1000iq moments’ compilations are there?”

“Thousands. Doesn’t mean I didn’t beat you 6-4.”

“That doesn’t count.”

“100,000 dollars said it does.”

“Shut up, I make that much in a day.”

“You do not!”

“How would you know?”

“I did the math. I don’t just rely on luck, like some people.”

“I-! Okay. Okay. That was good, I have to give you that.” Dream says, scratching at his mask absentmindedly.

A long minute passes.

“So why do you think you can’t have a softer side?”

“Why do you think you can ask me personal questions? Dream, we’re not even friends, and you just come in here like-”

“Techno, we bombed a city together.”

“Yeah, as mutually-decided-not-friends. We had a common goal. We reached said goal. It’s over.”

“Will you at least talk to me? I asked you a question.”

“You get one personal question. That is all.”

Dream ponders for a moment. “Could you be bribed?”

“Pssh.” Techno rolls his eyes. Then considers. “With what?”

“You’re a piglin hybrid, right? You like shiny things?” Dream reaches into his backpack.

“I mean, not enough to make me let you ask me more personal questions...” his voice trails off as Dream pulls a shiny golden block out of his bag.

Techno can’t see anything else, just zones out of everything around him and focuses on the block of gold. Holy shit.

[Dream has made the advancement: Ooh Shiny]

The green-clad man wheezes, clutching the block and doubling over. “I got an achievement for that?! You’re a hybrid!”

Techno doesn’t speak, just stares at the shiny yellow-

Dream puts it back in his bag.

“That is a very nice block. I might consider a few more questions. On one condition.”

“Anything you want.” Dream says, and Techno’s sure he only uses that tone with George.

“Um, okay, make it weird if you must. I was going to say one question per golden thing that I approve of.”

“Alrighty then! First question, the free one I was going to be able to ask anyway.” Dream says. He knows he’s walking a thin line.

“Get on with it.”

“Why don’t you want others to know you have a soft side?”

“Because I’m supposed to be this big scary guy that everyone simultaneously fears and respects.” Techno says. “If they saw me in a sweater and fuzzy socks with a book and a cup of tea with my reading glasses on, I’m sure they wouldn’t fear me as much.”

“That does make sense. Alright, question two.”

“Object first.” Techno reminds, and Dream tosses him the golden block.

Techno catches it and quickly puts it in his ender chest so Dream can’t take it back.

“Um.. okay.. question two.. I gotta make this worth the gold block. Um, why don’t you have many friends?”

“Maybe because they all ask me crap like this.”

“I gave you gold!”

“I gave you an answer!”


End file.
